


One drink too many

by Kris_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, random fluff-ish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_99/pseuds/Kris_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt I saw on Tumblr "I might have had a few shots"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One drink too many

To be fair, Finn didn’t know much about whiskey, so when he found Poe sitting with two other pilots, chatting and under the full moon and drinking, he eagerly accepted the pilot’s invitation to sit with them. The pilot to Finn’s right, Arkan, offered him the deep gold colored liquid first. Finn accepted and took a gulp. The liquid burned on the way down and he made a sour face. The pilots laughed and Poe clapped a hand on his back “The First Order didn’t let you have this stuff?” He asked with a smile.

“I mean, I know what it is, just never thought it tasted that...bitter” Finn said, setting the glass down onto the table away from him. 

“Just keep sipping on it, soon you probably won’t even taste it.” Arkan said, his blue eyes shining mischievously. Finn thought about it then nodded, securing his hand around the glass and bringing it to his lips again.

The pilots turned out to be right, as the night went on, he was too distracted to even notice how easily the dink began to go down. They were all talking and laughing when Finn felt a tap on his shoulder. He sluggishly turned around and squinted his eyes, trying to get them to focus on the figure in front of him. 

“Rey!” He exclaimed, a silly smile on his face.

“Finn...” She said cautiously. 

“What’re you doing up so late?” Poe asked from behind him. Finn furrowed his brows in confusion then glanced around. The base, which previously had people walking around or chatting around fires, was now empty. They seemed to be the only ones still out. 

“General wanted me to check up on you guys, said she had a feeling you’d loose track of time, guess she was right.” She answered, crossing her arms.

“Well, we were just going inside now.” Arkan said, standing up. He must’ve got up too fast because he stumbled back for a moment before regaining his balance.

Finn was confused as to why the pilot had lost his balance from such a simple motion. ‘Maybe he’s just tired...’ He thought. 

“Yeah, let’s head inside before the Jedi here losses her cool.” Poe added, slowly getting to his feet and letting out a yawn.

Finn made a motion to stand up, but like the other pilot, he did it too quickly and stumbled back, grabbing onto the edge of the table. “Whoa there buddy.” Poe said, grabbing his arm and steadying him. Finn was confuse, he didn’t remember drinking that much, yet he felt dizzy and warm. 

Rey looked at him confused before glancing at the table behind them and rolling her eyes. “I’ll take him back, you three get inside.” She said in a stern voice. Poe raised his hands in defeat and wished them goodnight before stumbling off in a fit of laughter with the other three pilots.

“Alright, let’s get you inside” She said, grabbing his upper arm and leading him towards the base doors. 

“Why do I feel so dizzy?” He asked, widening his eyes since they seemed to keep closing on their own. 

“Oh god, how much did they have you drink?” She whined, throwing his arm over her shoulder to steady him. Finn felt a warm sensation form in his gut as he breathed in her scent. 

“Hmm, I might have had a few shots.” He mumbled, trying his best to help her by steadying himself.

“Yeah, no kidding.” She breathed out as they reached the door that lead to his quarters. Due to the space issue they had, he had insisted on sharing a room with two other resistance members, but both were currently on a mission, so his room was quiet and dark when they walked in. Rey walked him towards his bunk and Finn widened his eyes when the small lamp in the corner of the room turned on on it’s own before he remembered it was probably Rey’s doing. 

The bed creaked as she set him down before kneeling in front of him. “Ok,” she started. “I’m gonna leave a bucket next to your bed, just incase you feel sick.”

He hummed but wasn’t really paying attention to what she was saying. The light she’d turned on had illuminated one side of her face and her hazel eyes were boring into his. He felt a jittery feeling in his gut. He noticed she was looking at him like she was expecting an answer to a question she had asked. 

“Um,” he started, clearing his throat as a confident feeling formed in his chest. “You're really beautiful, you know that?l” He blurted out. 

She widened her eyes in surprise and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but then closed it again. ‘Her lips are so pretty’ He thought to himself. He wanted to kiss her. He didn’t. “You should get some rest.” She ended up saying, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back onto the bed. 

He hummed in agreement, feeling his eyelids grow heavy as his head hit the pillow. “G’night Rey.” Finn mumbled as she stood up.

“Goodnight Finn.” She said, closing the light as she left the room a little too quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the read!!  
> Cheers!


End file.
